


Select Services

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Afterlife offers special services to elite patrons.  Aria is curious about why Commander Jane Shepard would send in a request for one and decides to take this one on personally.Treat for SpecRec2017





	Select Services

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScientistSalarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/gifts).



Afterlife had a few _special_ services it afforded to select clientele. Aria was meticulous about who was to be allowed these extra services as they did not run to what society called normal. That was why Aria was surprised to see the name on the request list. Her sky blue eyes narrowed in suspicion as she saw the well-known name, and her mind puzzled over why Commander Jane Shepard would even _know_ about these extras. Aria kept the list extremely private for a reason. Aria’s lips curled into a smile full of wicked promise as she sent the message to clear Shepard’s request. When the asari in charge asked who to send to attend Aria told her not to bother, she’d take care of it personally.

Shepard felt her stomach twist into knots from the nerves. Mordin had given her the codes to access Afterlife’s selective menu and she realized that it had been too long since she’d been with a partner like that. Jane knew she didn’t have normal sexual appetites, but nothing too off the charts. She just preferred to be dominated and it was rare she could find a partner willing to go that far. Mordin had understood, he’d simply handed her the code with no judgment passed. The tight synthetic fabric of her dress was restrictive, but it hugged her body like a lover would. Shepard looked at the paintings displayed on the wall and felt heat creep up her neck. Some of the paintings were explicit in nature. Men and women of different races were depicted in carnal acts with each other. Heat coiled tight in her abdomen as her eyes drank in the sight. The sound of the door opening broke her out of heated thoughts and she attempted to turn and see who was coming in.

A hand closed over her chin from behind, forcing her to keep looking at the painting. The other gripped her hip with almost bruising strength. Jane’s heart sped up at the realization she wasn’t getting out of this grip. Desire tingled along her skin as she felt a mouth pause at her ear. The sound of the voice stopped her cold.

“What is the great Commander Shepard doing here in Afterlife asking for its premium services?” Aria’s voice purred in her ear as she tightened her grip on Shepard’s chin. She saw the human’s throat contract as she swallowed reflexively from nerves.

“How did you know?” Aria barked out a single laugh before her hand slid to Jane’s stomach and she spread her fingers wide.

“ _Nothing_ happens on Omega that I don’t know about Shepard. You should know that.” She nipped at Shepard’s ear. “So, when I heard the great Commander Shepard, _Spectre_ Shepard, sent in a request for a dominant partner. I knew I had to take this on personally.” Aria murmured as she saw Jane’s pulse beating wildly against her skin. Shepard’s body trembled against hers and a surge of power and arousal rolled through Aria. Her fingers released Shepard’s chin as she reached for a blindfold hanging on one of the hooks on the wall.

“Now Shepard. You should know how this works. This doesn’t go beyond what you are comfortable with. Now give me your safe word.” Aria’s lips were pressed up against her ear, sending delicate shivers down Shepard’s spine.

“Varren.” Shepard blurted out and she felt Aria’s lips curve against her skin. The silk of the blindfold felt sinuous against her as it slid over her head. The world went dark and heat pooled between her thighs. The loss of her sight, giving up that piece of control, sent tendrils of lust snaking along her legs.

“Good choice.” Aria whispered against her neck, biting just enough to mingle the pleasure with pain. A strangled moan left Jane’s lips as her hips rolled backwards. “Now what to do with you?” Aria’s chuckle rolled over Shepard’s skin like heated silk. The sound of her dress zipper seemed harsh and loud in the room, the boom and bass of Afterlife was muted in the upstairs room. Aria carefully peeled the synthetic fabric off Jane’s body, her thumbs brushing against the exposed skin in a languid caress. Aria’s lips glided over her shoulders, leaving a scorching trail in their wake. Aria made quick work of her bra, cupping one of Jane’s breasts in her free hand. Jane cried out as Aria pinched her nipple, just enough for the pain to be sweet. The warm chuckle sent a bolt of heat down Jane’s body as her back arched in pleasure. Aria ran her hands up and over Shepard’s arms.

Shepard felt the smooth coolness of the leather hand restraints fit snug around her wrists. Her wrists were tugged up and she felt the chain rattle slightly as Aria hooked it onto something on the wall. Her body bent forward which made her breasts sway freely. “I must admit. Seeing the powerful Commander Shepard like this is intoxicating.” A sudden flare of heat at her breast caused Shepard to cry out in surprised pleasure. The heat didn’t hurt. That flare of biotics sent pleasure throughout her body.

“Please. Please.” Aria smirked as she heard Shepard wanting more. She knew how the game was played, and she was determined to give Shepard what she wanted. The least she could do after Shepard helped bring that conspiracy about the mercenary groups to her attention. She concentrated and saw the indigo light shimmer around her hand. Aria slid her hand between Shepard’s thighs, under the black lace of her panties, pleasantly surprised to find the human already wet and swollen with want. Her thumb searched out the little bundle of nerves while two of her fingers slid inside. Aria bit down on Shepard’s shoulder and sucked hard as her thumb found the swollen clit. The throaty moan filled the room as Jane rolled her hips against Aria’s hand. Aria tightened her hand on Shepard’s breast, the pain intensifying the pleasure for her.

“Now, now Shepard. You know better than that.” Aria murmured as she worked her thumb in soft, slow strokes. The exact opposite of how she knew Shepard wanted it. The keening moan from the human curled her lips in a wicked smile. This power was just like when she’d first overthrown the ruler of Afterlife. A heady rush that had heat settling in her own center. The Alliance soldier’s body went taut, though the small trembling in her arms and thighs betrayed how much she wanted it. Aria gave Shepard what she wanted. Her thumb pressed in rough, tight circles as her biotics flared to intensify the pleasure.

The pleasure tightened into a molten ball in her body as all of Jane’s focus was between her thighs. Aria built it up, layer by exquisite layer, until she thought she’d perish from the pleasure. Her back was bowed and Aria pressed against her ass, keeping her in place. Shepard let out a cry as her orgasm hit her with the force of a hurricane. The heat spread out to her limbs in waves. Her hands jerked at the cuffs as Aria pulsed her biotics inside her, adding a sharp but delicious edge to the orgasm.

Jane slumped against the restraints as the pleasure faded from her body. Aria withdrew her fingers and braced Shepard against her body as she reached up and slipped the cuffs free. She gently massaged the muscles on the human’s arms, to ease the soreness. The blindfold slid from her face and Jane blinked as the room slowly came into focus. She saw Aria’s eyes staring into hers, burning with lust and biotics. The roll of heat through her abdomen sped her pulse again. Aria looked _hungry_ and Jane knew what she could do.

“You’ll pleasure me now Shepard. Do a good job, will you?” Condescension threaded Aria’s tone as she slid out of her bodysuit. Her purple skin almost glowed in the neon light from Afterlife’s signs. The window overlooked most of the district and the thought of Shepard fucking her against the window sent a surge of heat through Aria’s body. The glass was cool against her heated skin as she settled against it, one leg lifted in invitation. She watched as the human cautiously made her way over, kneeling between her legs.

Jane placed one hand on Aria’s thigh, dragging her fingers over the sensitive skin there. She noticed the tremble, despite Aria’s attempts to disguise it. She leaned forward until she was right where Aria wanted her. Just above her own clit, and blew a quick breath over the eager nub. The strangled threat from Aria curved Jane’s lips as she knew the asari wanted it just as much as she had wanted her orgasm. Her tongue stroked Aria’s clit as she slid two fingers inside Aria. Salt and musk with a hint of something darker, sharper, spread over Jane’s senses. Aria’s hands tangled in her hair as she crooked her finger to find a sweet spot. Jane judged she found it by the expletive that left Aria’s lips.

Aria tilted her head back to rest against the window. Jane’s quick tongue and wicked fingers bringing her closer to orgasm faster than some previous lovers had. The heat coiled tight where Shepard’s tongue was flicking, a riotous ball of fire. Aria twisted her hand in Jane’s hair as she felt the dam break inside of her. The fire licked along her limbs as her head slammed back against the window. Her lips opened in a silent scream as the pleasure washed over her.

Aria released Shepard’s hair and Jane slid up Aria’s body. Their bodies pressed against each other. Blue eyes stared into green ones as both struggled to right themselves after the explosive sex. Their lips were scant inches from each other when Aria’s omni-tool pinged. Rage filled the asari as she had left instructions not to be disturbed unless it was life or death. Her eyes briefly scanned the message and she saw it was dire indeed. Shepard pushed away as she sensed the change in Omega’s queen. She had her own business to attend to, they’d only been given the night for shore leave after all.

Both women dressed in silence. Aria walked Shepard to the door, grabbing her upper arm in a fierce grip. Jane was forced to turn and she was pulled tightly against the asari. “Next time email me directly Shepard. I won’t even charge you.” Aria told her before her lips sealed over Jane’s in a deep, passion filled kiss. Jane curled one hand against Aria’s side before they pulled away from one another. “Good luck against those Collector bastards Shepard. Do try to keep them away from Omega.” Aria flashed her a roguish grin before she strolled out of the room, not bothering to look back.


End file.
